voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Star-Crossed Myth Minor Characters
A list of supporting and antagonistic characters of that appear in Star-Crossed Myth. General Hiyori Shimane Your friend that works with you at the planetarium and enjoys her job. Hiyori.jpg Vega A young goddess who's a messenger for the King of Heavens and serves in the Department of Wishes. She works very hard at her job and isn't afraid to scold some of the gods if they neglect their work. She has a crush on Altair. In the original version, her name is Orihime. Vega.jpg Altair A young god who's a messenger for the King of Heavens and serves in the Department of Punishments. He's a bit shy and clumsy, but he admires and respects his superiors. He's close friends with Ichthys and Dui. He has a crush on Vega. In the original version, his name is Hikoboshi. Altair.jpg The King of the Heavens The King is the ruler of the heavens and the gods. He's the one responsible for branding Leon, Scorpio, Teorus, Dui, Huedhaut, and Ichthys and exiling them to Earth. All of the zodiac gods dislike him to some degree because of his 'twisted entertainment', but he views all of them as his children. Despite the law that a god and a human shouldn't fall in love, he allows you and your god lover have a relationship and often warns of the trials you two will face. He possesses the creature called Pegasus whom he cherishes. The King of the Heavens.jpg Crow and Servillah They are a pair of demons that serve the dark king. They are callous to where they'll use whatever means necessary in order to resurrect their king, such as threatening your friend's life in order to coerce you into coming with them. Crow is one with the long reddish-black hair and black cloak and seems to be the leader of the two, and Servillah is the one with short dark blonde hair and blood red cloak. Crow & Servillah.jpg The Dark King The King of the Hell (or "under realm" in the English version) was once a powerful god, who's powers were sealed by the King of the Heavens in order to prevent him from bringing destruction to Earth. He discovers that the key to breaking the seal and regaining his powers lies within the former Goddess of Fate, you. Heartless and cruel, he will stop at nothing to obtain your soul and powers in order to become powerful again. He eerily looks similar to the King of the Heavens. He's the father of Partheno. The King of Hell.jpg Takashi He's is Hiyori's new boyfriend who appears in Leon and Karno's main stories. In Leon's route, he was only interested in Hiyori for sex, but he's much more caring towards her in Karno's route. Takashi.jpg Leon's Route Eris Eris was a goddess that was madly in love with Leon but when he inadvertently rejected her, she went insane which resulted her to lose the stars in her eyes. She was exiled to Earth and forced to live as a human, but still retained the memories of her former life. She cursed you to forget about Leon and the memories you share with him whenever he continued to love you. The curse lifted when Eris's heart was no longer consumed by hatred and jealousy. How she obtained such power when she's a regular human remained unknown. Depending on the ending, she'll either lose her memories of her former life and go on to living as a normal human, or she'll die and her spirit will become one of the stars. Her name means 'strife' in Greek and is also the name of the Goddess of Chaos. She appears in the sequel and in the sub story A Prelude to Fate. Eris.jpg Scorpio's Route Terrorist Leader A mercenary who uses child soldiers to do his bidding. He sees Scorpio use his godly powers which he believes are 'telekinesis' and wants to use them in his organization to dominate the world. He's been snooping around the mansion grounds which the gods naively believe that they are playing a "survival game" and using the grounds to play. He kidnaps you in hope of luring Scorpio but then tries to kill you when you were useless, but was stopped by Scorpio. His fate is unknown, but Zyglavis mentions that the punishment for wanting to misuse a god's power is severe. Terrorist Boss.jpg Boy Soldier A young boy who is trained to kill and void of emotion. He was used to make the Terrorist Leader less suspicious and to lull you in a false sense of security. He reminds Scorpio of his former self when he was a human child living that life. Terrorist Boy.jpg Teorus' Route Thanassis Teorus's father and a god who manages the time between day and night in the heavens. He's a notorious womanizer for he'd often bring home a different goddess every night, and never cared for his son or considered him a burden. He's the reason why Teorus wanted to be loved by multiple women which inadvertently caused him to be sinned. He wanted Teorus to inherit his position, but he had to make sure that his son was serious enough for the responsibility. He died battling Teorus and had requested to the King to be reincarnated as a human. He gave you the stars in his eyes so that your body would be able to handle your goddess powers and he hopes that he'll find the "true love" that you and Teorus have in his human life. His name means 'immortal' in Greek. Teorus's Father.jpg Makoto Okamoto A kind and sweet elementary school teacher. He came to the planetarium to plan a field trip for his students and enjoys anything astronomy related. He takes a liking to you since you are attractive and share a common interest in astronomy. He asks you out on a date and believes that he can make you happy instead of Teorus, who makes you insecure about your relationship. It was him who caused Teorus to realize the feelings of jealously and possessiveness for the first time. He appears in the Epilogue. Makoto Okamoto.jpg Dui's Route Ida A god who hates humans (even more than Scorpio) to the point where he wanted to exterminate them all. He sinned by cursing powerful humans in order to throw the world into chaos, but the King found out and made one of his curses backfire, nearly killing him until being saved by Dui, which enraged him. He was the mastermind who set up Dui into killing his friend and letting evil into the heavens. He was jealous that Dui was able to join the Department of Punishments whereas he couldn't, thus he formed an organization to overthrow the King and wanted merged his organization with the Department of Punishments to overtake the Heavens and Earth. He possessed your body and tried to get Dui to kill you in order to kill him, but Ida was forced out of your body. Dui then dispersed the evil in him and sent him to another realm to be reborn. He appears in the Sequel. Ida.jpg Huedhaut's Route Coming soon... Ichthys' Route Ken A ten year old boy who dreamed of being a professional tennis player, but got into an accident that caused great damage to his legs and believed that he's never going to get better. Because of that, he verbally abused his doctors and nurses, caused trouble for them, and refused to go to physical therapy. Ichthys was required to punish him for his bad behavior. You later persuade Ichthys to make him smile and he teaches him some pranks and get him to have fun. He now has a more positive attitude and is currently working on his physical therapy so he can play tennis again and pull some of the pranks on his friends that he learned from Ichthys. Ken.jpg Irina and Ichthyo Ichthys' parents that possess healing powers similar as their son. They are a loving couple who adore and care for their son. They apparently don't look down upon humans for they accepted Ichthys' relationship with you; they only want their son to be happy. They were friends with Mykratos' father and he helped them retrieve their son when he was kidnapped by the dark gods, but was severely injured in the process. They saved Ichthys first but they couldn't save Mykratos's father for they had used up all of their power. They kept that a secret from Ichthys and Mykratos. They are high-ranking gods that work closely to the King and they don't seem to mind Ichthys' pranks, but they will get displeased if they hear he's pulled a prank on the King on any high-ranking god (such as Zyglavis), which is why Ichthys never pulls a prank whenever his parents are around. They appear in the Sequel. Ichthys' Parents.jpg Mykratos A bitter god who wants revenge on Ichthyo and Irina for killing their father, and is envious of Ichthys for having a happy life. He believed that Ichthyo and Irina caused his father's death when in fact his father was killed by a group of gods that wanted to use Ichthys' power. He worked with a group of dark gods in eliminating Ichthys and his parents, but then realized that they were only using him and then learned the truth of what happened to his father. He appears in the Sequel. Mykratos.jpg Karno's Route Coming soon... Zyglavis' Route CEO A CEO that's on Zyglavis' punishment list. He was on there because he secretly sold advanced telescopes for military use overseas, which is illegal in Japan, and became very rich. Zyglavis punishes the CEO, his wife, and son by bringing them into financial ruin and burning their mansion down, leaving them homeless. He showed remorse for his actions after being told off by his wife after she and their son's encounter with Zyglavis. He started thinking of his family's happiness instead of his own greed and seemed to turn over a new leaf. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to you and Zyglavis, the CEO had been under the control of the dark king all along. He returns to his old ways and tries to kill you. Once Zyglavis defeats the dark king, the CEO, free from the dark king's influence, tries to patch things up with his family. CEO.jpg Aigonorus' Route Heralds Aigonorus’ four familiars in the form of divine beasts. Aigonorus can control them with his power, but he considers them his friends and often goes to visit them at their mansion whenever he’s feeling down. He summons them to guard you instead of him, but it causes a commotion with the humans and you're nearly being kidnapped by one of the King of Hell’s underlings. Aigonorus dislikes it when you refer them as goats instead of heralds. Herald Goat.jpg Nashira One of Aigonorus’ familiars. He’s slightly different than the other heralds, but he’s the most temperamental out of the four. His leg got hurt while protecting you from Crow and hasn’t been able to stand due of the emotional trauma. He’s wary of strangers and will attack them. He had lashed out on Phione when Aigonorus introduced her, and she called him and the others filthy beasts. He attacks out you when you try to help him, but your persistence made him trust you and he was able to get over the trauma and walk again. Nashira is from the bright star in the Capricorn constellation and it’s Arabic for "the lucky one" or "bearer of good news", which fits since Nashira is a herald and heralds are often referred as messengers. Nashira.jpg Krioff's Route Helena/Haruka Krioff's younger sister who was well-known for her beauty and talent. She loved humans and was to join the Department of Wishes but was abducted by an evil god. Krioff saved her with his newly developed power, but accidentally burned her divine power along with her abductor. With the King's permission, she was reborn as a human and had her memories as a goddess erased. She's renamed Haruka and is planning her wedding with a man named Amano. Despite losing her memories, she has a strong affiliation with the Aries constellation, most likely because of her brother. She is the reason why Krioff's very motivated by the reward from the King for he wants to restore her godhood so she can return to the Heavens. Haruka.png Tauxolouve's Route Coming soon... Partheno's Route Coming soon... Trivia *"The King" is the only significant character in Star-Crossed Myth who does not have a proper name. Category:Star-Crossed Myth Category:Star-Crossed Myth Minor Characters Category:Minor Characters